EWFF part 1: the encounter
by mitchman1258
Summary: An action pack story where A young warrior, helps protect his friends and loved one from an evil doctor bent on world domination. During the story our hero meets freind, enemies and learns about the true power of his Ion Dimond


It was cold and dark and I couldn't see, but I knew it was there, out there somewhere and I had to kill it. My name is Commander Mitch, son of General Allen of the Galactic Defense Organization (GDO) against the evil Imperia and other evil powers. My mission was simple: eliminate the Hive queen and rescues the rest of my battalion. Easier said than done, for only a few minutes ago, entire rescue squad was eliminated right before my eyes by the alien's and I was the only one left. Suddenly I heard a noise, I drew my laser saber, in battle stance I waited, and then without warning, from behind o pile of wreckage jumped two Aliens. I slashed them into with my cross chop, and acid spilled everywhere.  
  
I knew I was close. As I proceeded, I came across a chamber, I stepped inside and found the lost battalion, I quickly cut them lose, and told them to get out of here, the understood, and left to the exit. Just me now, and with my last mission still not finished, kill the queen. Well it got a whole lot easier locating her because as soon as I started to walk out, she emerged from the shadows, and what a sight. It stood two to three feet taller than a man, and had six arms each with a deadly razor at the end. Its head had two big red eyes, and its mouth was dripping with acid, but what feared me the most was her huge tail. I heard stories that men were cut in half by it. I was scared by I kept my ground. Immediately it lunged at me, I dodged it and quickly pulled out my Enforcer X-5 automatic pistol and fired 5 direct hits on her chest. She screeched in pain then charge again, I ducked as she was swinging her arms, which nearly hit me nearly slicing my head off. I did a back flip and landed on the other side of the room. I had to do this, so I grabbed my Colt M-25 assault rifle and fired directly at her tail, and managed to cut it off, then I aimed at her arms and managed to nail 3 out of the six off. Acid dripped from her wounds. She came at me with her jaws open wide; I quickly pulled out my laser saber and sliced the last three arms off as she came at me. Knowing she would be defeated, did a last attempt to kill me, she charged full force and jumped at me, I ducked back, and as she flew over me, jabbed my saber right into her stomach, unfortunately for me, acid spewed on my right arm, I screamed in agony. Once she was dead I fell on the floor, in excruciating pain. Fortunately my men found me and I was evaced to an infirmary. I fell unconscious during the flight.  
  
I awoke at the infirmary a week later, and noticed that I had a robotic arm, the nurse said that my arm was totally dissolved due to the acid, and that it had to be replaced. I was mad but I felt cool knowing that I had this amazing piece of tech on me. Soon my father came in and after a while of talking and promoting, he said that he wanted to help me in getting used to my arm, he said that it had an assortment of helpful devices, such as a grappling hook, twin caliber mini guns, missile launcher, and a new prototype arm blade, I was fascinated and tried them at the firing range. Later on my dad gave me a new prototype battle suit, he said that you wear this arm piece and push a button on it, which activates the suit that covers your entire body and makes you look bigger. It's armament included two arm blades, two assault rifles that were built into the suit's back and can be grabbed by the arms and used, missile launchers on the shoulders, and a new double linked rail gun that are placed in the back and when activated, deploy above the shoulders and are targeted by the persons sights. He said a lot more stuff about it and I was happy. He said that our allies, the Tau had giving it to us for helping rescue there people from the aliens, and I want you to have it. So for the past few weeks I was getting used to my new stuff, I soon was equipped with special armor that had over boosters that are armored core suits had, and he also gave me a new G-51A Spyhunter car. Yes those were good times, and I really enjoyed myself but I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.  
  
Chapter 2 My father called me in one afternoon and said he had a special task for me, I was worried at fist but then took it like a man, he said he wanted me to head to his command ship to speak with him, so I took the military transport to him. His flag ship the USS. Decoda was located in earths orbit and was huge, about half the size of the moon, and capable of blowing it up anyway. I went the bridge, where he met me. He said, "Mitch, I have an important mission for you, do you accept?" I was worried at first but I accepted with a nod. "Good" he said, "then here is your task." "You remember the Mobius project, that we did for you?" I nodded, I remembered it well, we were suppose to make a number of creatures from my favorite comic "Sonic the Hedgehog" to life. It worked, so we made a planet for them called Mobius. We built an outpost on the moon to observe it and so far a lot has happened, but one day something went wrong. One of our scientist accidentally turned Dr. Robotink into an evil super genius, and for the past few months has been causing trouble for the Mobins, the Mobins fought back and there has been a constant war between them. This was not such a big deal because it happened in the comics. Anyway, my mission was to go to the Moon Outpost M5 and observe my self what is going on and see how they are doing. He gave me supplies and allowed me to take my Spyhunter, which was able to pack up into a light backpack. So with that, I was sent off in my personal Colonial Eagle, our primary fighters, to the space station Apollo A1.Once I got there was sent to a warp gate that would take me to the area I was supposed to go, so I got ready and was soon flying through hyperspace. All was going well, but as I excited hyperspace, something awful happened, my engine exploded, I quickly grabbed the controls and tried to maintain course. I immediately contacted the outpost and said to prepare a landing bay quick, the replied and said to land on bay three but as I was nearing, my second engine blew, up and I started to head for the planet, immediately the outpost gave to me a whole lot of info which I downloaded to my EVA unit on my left arm with everything I needed to know, and was soon heading full speed for the planet. I grabbed the controls and hope that I would survive the crash.  
  
Chapter 3 I broke through the atmosphere with a huge shake, as I cleared the skyline I saw the beauty of the planet. Then I saw a castle, know Sonic the Hedgehog comic books real well I aimed for it, and I knew at the back of my mind that they won't be very happy to see me, oh well at least I will get to meet them. As I careened toward the castle I braced for impact. Meanwhile inside Princess Sally was giving a speech to the residence of the village of Knothole, right in the middle of her speech, there is a huge rumble, she turns around to see my fighter smash right through the wall, she ducks before my wing is able to hit her. My fighter slams on the floor, bounces, then slides to a stop on the opposite wall. Everyone just stares as my smoking fighter levels out on the floor. It's silent but just as a guard was walking toward the cockpit to see what it was, my robotic arm breaks the glass, they jump back, then I grab the front of the cockpit and rip it off. I then stand up and stretch "man what a crash, I sure don't want to do that again." Just as I reach in to grab my bag, I stop and say "uh. am I interrupting something here, or is it jus me?" suddenly King Acorn says, "Seize him!" "Uh ho." I said, "I'd better jet" and with that my turbo boost on my armor activate and soon I am floating near the ceiling looking down on everyone. "Man.what an unfriendly bunch" I said "well I'd love to stay and chat but I got to go so see you later." I then activate my arm gun and blast a hole in the wall and jet out. As I am flying I think "damn.. I don't think they like me, oh well, I guess I will have to prove some how that I am a good guy." After a while of flying I come across a tall structure, I then realize this must be one of Robotink's facilities. "Well I guess I start by blowing that thing up" and with that I fly right toward it, busting right through the sidewall. As I fly through the corridors, plow up swat bots I pass and destroy computer systems along the way, but as I pass one room I stop and look inside. There in the middle of the room is a table with a machine on top of it and a cute rabbit is being drawn inside it. Knowing that it was a robot maker, I quickly shut it down and get her out, with her last breath she said thank you then fainted, I knew instantly that I had to take care of her. So I flew out of the building but not before planting a MOAB inside and setting it off with a boom. Then I decided to find a place to stay for a while to take care of this rabbit. After a close look at her I realized she was Bunnie Rabbot from Comic number 3. I always had a crush on her, and now I was holding her in my arms. I was thrilled but I still had to take care of her, she was very weak and needed rest. So I flew to the mountains knowing that the Freedom fighters thought I was a bad guy, and didn't want to risk capture. Once I got to the mountains I found a cave and settled in. I then unpacked my stuff and deployed my car. Once deployed, I took out the passenger seat, folded it flat and put one of my blankets on it and made a bed. I then put Bunnie on it and let her rest. While she slept, I started to set up a camp for me to sleep, and made food for us to eat, since we will be here a while "God.. This is hard work, good thing I took cub scouts for a few years" and with that I started to relax.  
  
Chapter 4 The next day while I was cooking some carrot soup for Bunnie (who was still asleep) I said to my self "This place isn't so bad, I mean if the freedom fighters didn't hate me and I put up some houses maybe a park or-" suddenly I heard a noise and turned around, it was Bunnie she was regaining consciousness. As soon as her eyes were open she stared at me, I said "Ah good morning, you've been asleep for a while, come, have some carrot soup it's good for you and you need the energy" but all she did was sit up and stare. "Come on" I said. " Don't worry I am not a Robotnick agent, I'm here to help you now eat your soup before it gets cold." T-t-Thank you" she said after finishing her soup she asked me who I was "my name is Mitchell, I am from the planet earth and I came here for a vacation" (I had orders that if I did happen to come on contact with the Mobins, that I should not tell them why I was there.) "Well then suga, how did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in that robot maker" "well."I said "I was flying by when I saw the structure you were in so I attacked it because I saw you being taken into it so I rescued you" "Oh" she said. "But you need your rest" I told her "You are very weak from the experience so I will stay with you and take care of you. By the way, what's your name ma'am?" "Ma name is Bunnie Rabbot, but you can call me Buns." "Okay then" I said. So for the past few days I took care of Buns and we talk about all sorts of things. Once she even asked how I got my robotic parts. I said, "I had an accident and my arms was literally crushed, so they gave me this robotic, and it's been very helpful to me" "Okay, then why do you carry around guns?" she asked. "For protection, you see on earth my father is a General and being the son of a General I always have to carry a firearm for protection." "These" I said pulling out my two pistols " are my Enforcer Class X-5 pistols, and this" pulling out my assault rifle which was around a strap on my back "Is a Colt M-25 Assault rifle with a sniper scope and grenade launcher very powerful." Putting it back I said "but those aren't the only protection I have, my robotic arm is loaded with some too." "Wow" she said. So I showed her the stuff on my arm then I showed her my EVA unit. Finally she asked, "Mitch.Um.can you. maybe.sort of.you know.give me some weapons?" I turned to her and smiled "Sure I can, besides you should always have some form of protection" "Ya!!" she said. Later on I put her on a table and said "Okay Bunnie, I'm going to put you to sleep so you don't feel the pain, and when you wake up it will all be over okay, and later I will show you how to use them got it?" "Yeah" she said. So I spent 4 hours straight working on her and then next day, I was finished. "There Bunnie all done, now how do you feel?" I said cleaning my hands. " I feel great, thank you" "Good, now down to business, I installed the same weapons that I have but gave you a pink colored laser blade, not to mention foot thrusters for flying" "Cool" she said. So for the rest of the day I showed her how to operate and maintain all her equipment and as soon as we were finished we sat down for dinner. "Thank you very much for helping me Mitch. Now I can join the freedom fighters and I think you should join too." immediately I spewed out my coffee, with a couple of coughs. "What's wrong?" Bunnie said. I stared at her for a moment then broke my eye contact. "Um.. I didn't have a very good welcome by them if you know what I mean." I said "Uh. no I don't" she replied, "what do you mean" "(sigh).Bunnie I am going to tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth so listen good. I didn't land here purposely, I was sent here on a mission to observe this planet from a moon outpost we have. Heck I wasn't suppose to be here It was just a fluke, a accident, I just crashed landed after I got out of hyperspace traveling form earth to here, and not just anywhere but right into King Acorns castle during a ceremony, boy were they mad at me, they attacked me, thinking I was a Robotink agent so I fled, I didn't want to hurt them what else could I do?" Bunnie just stared "s-s-sorry I didn't know, I feel so sorry for you Mitch" "it's okay" I said, 'I just hope that I find an opportunity to gain there trust in me and think I am a good guy, (sigh) I hope it comes soon" "don't worry Mitch" said Bunnie "I won't join until you do" "Thanks Bunnie that's really thoughtful of you" "your welcome" she said. "Well good night Mitch" "Goodnight Bunnie see you tomorrow." And we dosed off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 5 The next Day I woke up early for a routine checks on the car and my gear and a cup of coffee, after that I decided to see the sunrise. What a sunrise, suddenly I hear a noise, a turn and see smoke coming for the forest along with a few swat bots. I immediately pull out my Eagle eye binoculars to take a closer look and what I see shocks me. It seems that knothole is under attack and they aren't doing well "damn" I said. Soon Bunnie asked, "Mitch what's going and what are you looking at?" I turn and say "remember what I said last night about finding a opportunity, well I think we've got one. Take a look" "Oh my" she said, "well lets go" "that's just what I was going to say, lets take the car" "what THAT thing?" she said 'That thing happens to be one of the most powerful and fastest cars in the universe and not only that, it can transform to so lets go." "Okay but I still don't see how this will get us there." Bunnie said. "Just watch this" I push a button and the car immediately transforms into an off road mode, where an added bumper pops up, the wheels axels extend and treads and spikes appear on the wheels and the car is jacked up. (Remember from the Game Spyhunter 2 the off road mode it looks like that) "Wow" Bunnie said "are you always full of surprises?" "You can say that" I said, "Now lets go" and we were off.  
  
When we got there it was like a war zone, pandemonium everywhere "damn" I said, "there is to much chaos for us to handle, Bunnie, you try to get everyone into the castle it's the strongest building while I try to hold off the bots got it?" "Got it Mitch" and within a few minutes everyone was inside. "Okay Mitch everyone is inside, your clear." Suddenly I hear a faint cry from one of the buildings "Not quiet Bunnie you missed on I'll get it." As I zoomed into the building taking out swat bots as I go, guess who I find in the building, Princess Sally, who's foot is trapped under a burning raptor from the ceiling. "You!!! What are you doing here? Well what ever it is help me!!" she said. "Why should I. You tried to put me in jail for what by accidentally crashing into your castle without giving me time to explain; maybe I should just leave you there without helping, now how do you feel" as I started to leave I turned around and said "but you're a living creature and I can't let you die like this, I don't even know why I am doing this anyway just call me soft hearted okay princess" then with my laser Saber I slash the raptor in two and grab Sally, "come on" I'll take you to the castle, but you owe me big time." then I head back to the castle but as we are running, Sally gets shot in the arm, "Aw..Man, hang on were almost there." We zoomed into the castle and I put Sally down "stand bullet wound in the leg I need some room to get it out." I flick on my eye scanner over my right eye and target where the bullet is, and after a while of searching I found it. Then I did something totally amazing, I literally used my Magic powers to take out the bullet without hurting Sally and disintegrate it. Everyone stared and Bunnie said "Mitch how did you do it?" I'll tell you later right now I suggest everyone stay inside, It's going to get real ugly out said. And with that I bolted outside, right into the huge number of swat bots. "Okay Mitch remember what you learned about channeling your powers" soon my entire body glowed bright blue, my eyes turned white and I shouted "Ion Blast" and a huge beam of energy came out of my hands and zapped ever swat bot to smithereens. When the light faded I was standing there dusting myself off and saying, "Well that worked well."  
  
Chapter 6 "YAH!! Hooray for Mitchell" everyone was cheering and shouting for me and they were hugging me and shaking my hand. It was amazing, they were all asking questions like where did you come from or, how did you do that, and it was such a rush. Suddenly, guards started saying, "all right let the King through, let the king through!" all of the sudden it was quiet. "I thank you very much for helping us and I am greatly appreciated." Everyone cheered. "But" said king Acorn " I am still having you arrested for your first incident of crashing into my castle." Immediately two guards cuffed me and started to haul me away. "Here we go again," I said, and with that I broke the cuffs and threw the two guards into a building. "Look sire, I suggest you start thinking this through. You saw what I did right, well that's just a small taste of my power" then in my hand a small ball of energy appeared. "Because I warn you, I can do it again and make it much bigger so I suggest you think this through before pressing charges, it's your choice, either drop the charges or I drop another Ion Blast on you plain and simple, I am giving you 24 hours to decide your Majesty. Come on Bunnie lest leave the king to his thinking" "coming Mitch." said Bunnie. And we drove off.  
  
In the car Bunnie asked a whole lot of questions, which I easily answered, then she asked how I got those powers. "It all stated when my father allowed me to see the construction of a new weapon we use called an Ion cannon, a powerful device capable of destroying an entire moon, well anyway during the testing of the cannon, something went wrong, it seemed somebody forgot to activate the safety and I was zapped with pure Ion energy, after a few days I soon realized I had powers to shoot energy beams and move objects and heal and such so I stated training how to control them. That's how I healed princess Sally." "Oh" she said. "And that was very brave of you to go up against a king like that that takes guts Mitch" "well" I said, when you go on missions where you have to show bravery it kind of attaches to you so you are never scared of anything. I mean the last mission I went on was to eliminate an Alien queen, that looks like this and in my hand was a small picture of that Alien queen in which I fought, Bunnie freaked "yeah I know it's scary but when you been through a lot it doesn't seem so scary anymore." "Cool" Bunnie said.  
  
Chapter 7 Once back at the cave we deiced to wait for the 24 hours to pass so we relaxed. I worked on the car and such, while Bunnie tested her weapons to get use to it. Nothing much happened, "Man" I thought, "waiting for 24 hours, it's like waiting a year, how are you doing with your weapons Bunnie?" "Okay I guess but I can't seem to get the arm cannon to work, can you help me?" "Sure but be careful it's very powerful." I got up and walked over to her and helped. "Now this is going to be very important, just open the cannon aim and fire just don't-" Suddenly the cannon charged up, and I ducked right before it shot a large pink blast out of the cave. I got up stared out the cave, then looked at Bunnie who stared at me and I just said "overdo it.(sigh)" "sorry" Bunnie said. After a while I decided to check on the King "Bunnie, I want you to stay here, I need to do this my self okay, just make sure no one takes anything, and I will see you later." "Okay Mitch" said Bunnie. As I flew I though about what might happen "(sigh).. They always want it the hard way, I should stop being such a softy sometimes, what are you going to do." Soon I arrived but I wasn't warming welcomed, immediately 7 guards surrounded me. "Man.King acorn wants an extension huh.? I don't think so!" I immediately charge an Ion ball, and slammed it into the ground, the guards were flung about 4 meters away from me. "How do you like my new move Ion Shockwave?" I then ran into the castle, I zapped two guards at the door and proceeded to the Kings chamber. I blasted the door and across the room sat the king on his chair but I couldn't see his face, said "times up your majesty" he didn't answer. I said it again but with more aggression into it. Still he didn't answer. Finally I ran up to the chair garbed him by the throat, but suddenly I realized he wasn't real he, was a doll! "What the @#$% is this?" Just then I heard clapping to the left of me and saw coming out of the door the King. "An amazing show of skill Mitch, very impressive, and yes I have already dropped the charges on you, you may join us freely." "Okay. I guess but what is all this." I said. "Bunnie had already told everything about you to me while you were blasting the swat bots. I was amazed and decided to see you in action again so I made this test for you and you pass with flying colors." "Cool" I said, "and thank you, I better go tell Bunnie." "Where is she?" said King Acorn "back at the cave' I said. "I'll go get her and come back ASAP" I then flew off, thinking, "Wow Bunnie sure knows how to talk to people, I better make her something special."  
  
I got back to the entrance of the cave and stopped. The door had been slashed open. "This is odd, what happened here?" I stepped inside and froze. The entire place was trashed; the only thing that wasn't destroyed was the car, which I had hidden in the back. "Bunnie! Bunnie! Were are you?" I looked for a while but couldn't find her. "Strange." I though "I told Bunnie to stay here, but she is not here.Uh ho maybe something happened but what, it looks to me like a struggle happened here Hmmmm." Then I notice a piece of paper on the wall, I took it off and looked at it. Written in pink it said, "We have what you are looking for. If you want it, then give me your Ion Diamond or else! Signed Rouge!" "I don't know anyone by the name of Rouge but it should familiar, and how did this person even know about the Ion Diamond, not even Bunnie knows about it?" The Ion Diamond was a special Diamond made by our top scientist to help me control my Ion powers, it helps me control the level, and what attack I will use. It is very rare and I fused with Ionic energies, it's what powers my suit since my body is flowing with it. If it was taken away, I would be unstable and I wouldn't be able to use my powers properly so it is located in the titanium chest plate on my body and is protected by shields and amour. "So this person wants a trade do they? Well I don't trade with thieves, who knows what they will do with Bunnie I must rescue her, but where can I find her?" I looked back at the note, and continued to read. "If you want to find us, then come to the Floating Island with the Diamond ALONE! Or the girl gets it! You have until sunset tomorrow to do the trade, any later and it's lights out for Bunnie here." "Those @#$%ING bastards, now I got a time limit on my hands, but I don't even know where this floating Island is!" I thought for a moment then it came to me, maybe one of the freedom fighters knows were it is. So I left to the village, sure enough Tails said that he remembers Sonic and him coming across a Floating Island and he said he would take me there. "Thanks Tails, now let me get my stuff together then we will go, I will be back here tomorrow so be ready" "Will do!" said Tails. So I quickly made my car pack up into a bag, and started to pack supplies for the trip, like ammo and stuff like that, along with the diamond for Rouge.  
  
Soon I was flying high with Tails. "Okay Mitch we're almost there are you ready?" "Sure Tails, I'll just get off here." "I sure wish Sonic and I could help," said Tails. " I know me too but the note said I had to come alone, anyway I will see you later, I will fly back to the village with Bunnie by tomorrow night, see you there." And with that I let go of the plane and flew to the Island. Once I touched down, I decided to update my EVA map to get to know my surroundings, once it was finished it said that there was a small city in the middle of the Island, where Bunnie was being held, but there were a large number of contacts all over this rock. "Well, who said this was going to be easy!" and I started to head for the city. I decided to use my sniper mode with tranquilization bullets, I wanted to get my girlfriend back not kill an entire population! As I headed for the city, I came a cross a couple of patrols, but managed to elude them. One time though when I sunk into a cave I found a table which had what look to be 8 emeralds. "These must be the Chaos emeralds I heard about, cool" suddenly there was a noise behind me I turned and found two Echidna looking at me, from the entrance "Hey you stop!" said one of them and immediately shot at me, just missing me. "Shit!" " They know I'm here, I better haul ass!" I immediately ran, past them, but soon there were about a dozen of them following me, I turned and opened fire, knocking down 8 of them. "Freeze! You are under arrest," said one of them. What happened next was really weird, as I ran I came to another cave and leapt in quickly. I stood absolutely still, until they all past. Once it was quiet I exhaled. "Man that was tough, it's going to be a lot harder now to get to the city with everyone chasing me-" suddenly there was a sharp blow to my head and I went blank.  
  
After a while I awoke in a strange cell, I got up and rubbed my head "Ouch! What hit me?" then I looked out the window and saw that I was in the city. "Ah, your awake good." Was the voice that came from behind me, I turned and saw another Echidna, a read one this time with two big gloves with spikes on the end. "My name is Knuckles, you must be Mitch, we have been waiting for you, follow me". Soon two guards with guns to my back escorted me to a big room, which was totally made out of glass and I could see everything outside. On the walls were lots of computer panels and stuff, but what really drew my attention was that right in the center was the biggest diamond I have ever seen. "What the hell is that?" I said, he did answer. Suddenly the door on the left wall opened and out came two more guards, escorting a table, and on the table was Bunnie, boy was she sure beaten up bad, cuts and burses everywhere, and her mechanical parts were dent I over a dozen places. "What the @$#% did you do to her?" he turned to me with a glare in his eyes and said, "what I do to all my prisoners, torture" and hit my helmet really hard, even through the armor and I felt it. "You @$#%ING monster!" "Shut up!" said a guard and smacked me with the butt of his gun. "Leave him," said a voice. "He is here for me." Suddenly I looked up to see a female bat fly down, she was the same size as Bunnie, but had a white head with bat ears, big blue eyes, and was wearing lipstick, earrings and had purple eyelids. She wore black cloths, and had a pink heart with a white outline around her chest, and she wore a golden ring with red diamonds all around it on her right index finger. "Do you have the Diamond?" she said. "Well straight to business I see, you must be Rouge?" she nodded. "You had a nice place," she said. "To bad I had to trash it to get this Bunnie to settle down." "You Bitch" I said, she slapped me. "Look buddy, don't treat me, I have your girlfriend and you don't want anything to happen to her right?" I was burning with rage, but I kept my cool. "Call off your guards, and I will give you the diamond" the guards let go and I pulled it out of my backpack, and showed it to her, she took it and inspected it. "Now let her go!" "Sure" said Rouge, and then two guards unfasten Bunnie and she tumbled to the floor exhausted. "Bunnie!" I yelled and ran to her. "Are you okay? GOD, what did they do to you?" "I'm okay Mitch, just tired, thanks for coming for me, you are truly a gentleman." "There will be time for thanks later right now we got to get out of here." "What did you give Rouge?" Bunnie asked. I looked down, "I gave her my only means of energy to use my powers, now I am just a guy in a suit, I can't use my powers with out that diamond, it controls and focus my powers, without it, I can't do anything. I had to trade it for you but now I can't do any Ion attacks." "I'm sorry Mitch" "It's okay Bunnie besides that's not even the Diamond anyway!" suddenly everyone just stared at me "what do you mean?" said Rouge. I got up and laughed. "What's so funny?" Rouge said. "Don't you get it Rouge, that a phony, and you fell for it" "What do you mean? This is the real thing right?" She said "Nope, that isn't, don't you see, why would the sole piece of equipment that gives me power be in my back pack when it's supposed to give me energy?" "Are you saying this is a fake?" Rouge was steaming now. "Duh! What do you think I have been saying, the real one would be so easy to get, here I will show you." I then pushed a button, and my right chest plate opened up showing wall after wall of shielding, it finally came to a wall that opened to reveal a bright light. Everyone closed their eyes, once it dimmed there in the middle supported by lasers and spinning slowly was the very powerful Ion Diamond. "What that can't be then what's this?" Rouge asked, " that," I said as my chest plate was closing " is a E-type Diamond, practically useless and very easy to make, basically I gave you a rock." "Why you little." "Cram it bitch," I interrupted "I'm out of here, oh an Knuckles you know about 8 emeralds in a cave on your Island?' "Yeah what about it?" He said with an angry look at me. "Well," I said, "I happened to pass by and I helped my self to three of them." And I showed him the three I took, from my bag. "Why you!" and he came charging at me. "Tsk.Tsk, I hope you haven't forgotten about my powers?" I then raised my hand and opened my fist, suddenly a blue light surrounded around Knuckles and he was flung into the center beam and hit it head on and then crashed to the floor. "Anyone else wants some?" all the guards backed away. "Come on Bunnie lets get out of here, let me carry you." So we left. As we were flying I suddenly felt a big tug on my leg and I was zipped back closer to the Island, Bunnie who I nearly dropped, activated her thrusters, and hovered in the air and came after me. I turned around and saw Rouge holding my foot and flung me toward the Island. "I want your Diamond!" she yelled. I regained control and said, "you want it, come and get it" and we charged at each other. Rouge fought well but was slow, I had the advantage "you know Rouge, I usually don't hit girls." I said as I dogged her punch, "Oh yeah?" she said. "But in this case I will make an exception since you don't qualify as a girl but a ugly little thieving bats which I really hate" as I gave her a swift elbow smash to her back. "Well I never!" suddenly she grabbed my arm and was about to throw me, but I quickly did an over boost and switched it around and threw her to the island. She stopped 2 miles from the ground, and looked up at me. "By the way, nice ring mind if I keep it?" and I put it in my pocket. She stared at me confused then looked at her hand, "Screech! That's my ring you little thieve." "Takes one to know one," I said. Rouge was now burning with rage, heck I could tell, she looked like a hot pepper. She zoomed toward me at such a high speed I couldn't doge it, Wham! Next thing I knew she had my collar in her grip and was chocking me. "You made the biggest mistake in your life, no one touches my ring, you will pay dearly for this!" and just as she was about to bash my helmet, when all of the sudden Bunnie came careening down on her like a hawk. "Get away from him you creep!" Suddenly she bashed Rouge in the face with her fist and Rouge whet down headfirst to the earth below with a huge boom. "Wow, thanks Bunnie." "Don't mention it honey, besides you saved me I just wanted to return the favor, well that takes care of that" Bunnie said. "I hate to break it to you Bunnie, but she aint dead yet. She turned and to both of our surprise, Rouge who was badly bruised, was zooming right toward us. She then blasted right between us Knocking Bunnie out who started to head for the earth. "Oh no you don't I said, and I opened my fist and with my powers slowed Bunnies fall, and put her down. She was okay but I had bigger problems. Bat bitch here had to be stopped, so I did one last thing to her. I grabbed her by the collar pulled her toward me so close that I could see the sweat moving down her cheek, "So long Baby" I then charged up and energy ball and blasted it right at her gut, she went flying, right to the building and landed with a boom right through the glass. "That takes care of that." As I headed down to Bunnie, when I got to her she gave me a hug. "Thank you for comic for me." Then she kissed me. "Don't mention it." I said, "Now lets go home." And we flew off Bunnie in my arms, was very tired fell asleep and I just smiled as we flew into the horizon.  
  
Back on the island, Rouge came too. "Oh that Mitch makes me so mad, just you wait I'll get him, at least I still have the E-type Diamond, who cares if it isn't worth anything it's pretty." Suddenly the Diamond shook, Rouge dropped it in an instant "what's going on?" she said. Suddenly the middle opened up and reveled a timer, which had the number 5 on it; suddenly it said, "Self-destruct sequence activated. 5 seconds to self-destruct have a nice day." "Oh Shi-" Rouge said but before she could finish and explosion bigger than the fourth of July, completely blew up the building and Rouge was launched into the horizon her last words were, "I'll get you Mitch if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Chapter 8 When we got to the village I immediately ask king Acorn to get someone to take her to the infirmary ASAP. "She been pretty banged up, I want you to give her the best treatment do you hear me the best!" "Certainly Mitch, my doctors will take care of her." "Good" I said. I went back to the cave to clean it up and I spent a while doing so. I then remember the ring I took from Rouge and decided to change it. I spent all night on it and then next day when Bunnie came back, we both greeted each other with presents. "Mitch, I made you something while I was in the infirmary I hope you like it." I took the package she gave me and when I opened it I was amazed, inside was a beautiful blue scarf with a white strip through it. "How did you do this?" I asked. '"It's amazing!" "Well, Sally and Amy helped out to so we kind of worked together to make it for you." "Wow Bunnie.Oh I have something for you to, hang on a sec." I went to the car and got out a small little box. I knelt down and took her hand. "Bunnie with been through a lot together and I want it to stay that way so I am made you this to represent our love and I am asking you will you marry me?" Bunnie just stood there, she looked at the box, and opened it to her surprise was a ring but not just any ring. "I spent all night working on it. It's made of pure silver, since the gold was too ugly. I then molded all the diamonds and turned them into one big Blue diamond, and put a little bit of Ionic energy in it so what do you say?" "Mitch I'm speechless I-I-I love you too, yes I say yes Mitch, and I want you to marry me." She then kissed me. "So it's settled, we will have it in the village and everyone will come, how does that sound?" "It sounds great Mitch," said Bunnie.  
  
So we had the wedding, and what a wedding it was, there was a party after too and we had a blast of a time. I moved our home from the cave to the village and was able to build a house for us, and we lived happily. But the adventure wasn't over yet, not by a long shot it got worse. It seem that Ivo Robotink wasn't too happy with the wedding and waged war on us. And through out the months we have been going into battles a lot but we have always been victorious. But one day it took a turn for the worse. Robotink attacked another village but this time he had a new weapon Shadow bots more powerful than swat bots and a lot harder to destroy. We had some hard times with them, but we didn't lose hope because a few days later are prayers were answered. King acorn wanted to knight me for all the amazing things I have done. Well during the knighting ceremony, my EVA unit got a transmission. "Incoming transmission" it said and everyone just stopped. I stood up and pushed the receive button, and to my surprise it was my father. "Dad!" "Yes son, I have finally gotten contact with you, we first thought that you didn't survive the crash how are you?" and I spent hours explaining the entire story from the begging to him and the problem we have now. "Hmmm I see, here is what I will do, I will send down some men to help you fight besides were are in orbit over the planet and we will kindly assist the Freedom fighters in any ways necessary." Soon 2 Colonial drop ships landed in the village, they were big about the size of two school busses they could carry 30 men and two vehicles, they were armed with a frontal medium gun, a top turret gun located in the middle and two bottom guns one in front of the cargo bay and one behind. They also had two side guns on each side and were very fast. The Commander saluted me and said "General, we await your orders." It was time, the time we have been waiting for, a chance to defeat Robotnick and bring an end to his terror, and the time was now to strike.  
  
Chapter 9 The plan was simple, two teams would attack from different locations, Alpha team from the roof, and Beta team with Bunnie, Sonic and I would attack from the ground level. Alpha teams job was to take out the defenses, and rescue prisoners, Beta team was supposed to take out the production facilities and power generator. Once done, both teams would leave Bunnie, Sonic, and I to tale out Robotink. Once done we had to plant an Ion Cannon strike beacon and the battleship in orbit would blow the place to smithereens, easy enough the attack would begin in two days, until then the soldiers would be briefed and trained on what to do. As for Bunnie, and I we took this time to relax, and we promised that after we would go on a honeymoon.  
  
The day finally came and we were ready, the attack would begin after the bombers finished their attack run and take out the defenses. "Alright boys lock and load and be careful." We landed on the ground and quickly jumped off the drop ship as it left. Sonic and Bunnie both were wearing scanning eyepieces like the one I have over their left eye and both had pistol's for defiance. We were supposed to wait for Alpha team to shut down the defenses before we moved in. "Alpha team, what's going on?" I said into the radio. It crackled "we got some resistance but don't worry were almost there.. Done systems shut down your clear over." "Alright boy's lets move in. Stand back while I blow the locks." With a big Boom both doors were shoot in by my Ion Blast. We moved in and stopped in the entrance. "Okay Beta team locate the power generator and destroy it once done, blow up the production facilities, then amsacm as fast as you can and leave the rest to us." "Roger that sir" said the commander. "General, this is Commander Eliot of Alpha team, all systems are shut down and we rescued some prisoners were heading out now see you at the village." Roger that Commandeer see you later." "Mitch I am worried." "Don't worry Bunnie your safe with me." "Mitch, I have a question," said Sonic. "How do we find were Robotnick is anyway?" 'Don't worry bout that Sonic I got his location already follow me." After a while Beta team radio and said that they were finished so I told them to leave, they agreed and soon it was just the three of us. We came to a big door and stopped. "Alright guys he is right behind this door so be ready for anything, who knows what is behind this door." "Right" they both said. "On three we kick open the door.1.2.3 now!" With a swift kick we busted the door open and walked into a black room. "Hey who turned out the lights?" said Sonic "Be careful guys and activate your flashlights on your eyepiece." But as we were the lights shined on us. "Be ready guy's this is it." Soon the lights dimmed and we found ourselves in some sort of stadium. And on the balcony in front of us, we saw him, Robotnick himself. "Well, well, well if it isn't the three most hated people Mitch, Bunnie and Sonic, well I see what you did to my lab but let me tell you something, you wont leave alive. Ha. Ha. Ha" Bunnie got scared; I could see it in her eyes "don't worry Bunnie I will make sure nothing happens to you or Sonic." "Thanks Mitch" they both said. "Ah friendship it's such a pathetic thing." "Look at you all brave when your close but lets see how you fare by yourselves Hmmm?" He pushed a button and immediately the floor broke in three, Sonic and Bunnie were both stretch far out of my reach to the left and right of me. "Don't try to get them, or all make the floor they stand on collapse." "Damn you Robotnick." I said. He just grinned. "Don't worry though they won't be alone for long, he pushed another button and doors opened in front of them. Who we saw coming out was a shock to us, out of the door in front of sonic was another hedgehog. "Allow me to introduce my latest creation, after studying Sonic, I made a evil duplicate called Shadow he is the exact same as Sonic except for the color. Lets see how you fare against your self huh." Robotnick was right shadow looked exactly like Sonic but was black with red stripes on his spike in the back of his head, immediately Sonic charge to super, but to our horror so did Shadow, while sonic turned yellow, shadow turned white. "Did I forget to mention he can turn super too?" Said Robotnick. "Shadow, eliminate Sonic" and with that they both charged right at each other and started fighting. "Now don't think I forgot about you Bunnie Rabbot, I have someone special for you." And out Bunnies door came someone very familiar, Rouge she joined Robotink to get back at us. "Hello there, Bunnie it looks like we will be fighting each other and this time I will win." "Don't keep your hopes up Rouge, I beat you once I will do it again." Said Bunnie, and then they began to fight. It was just me now. What diabolical person would be fighting me? I waited to find out.  
  
Chapter 10 Don't think I have forgotten about you Mitch. I have two special robots to take you on." "That's great, bring em on!" "Gladly" and he pushed a button, the door in front of me opened and out came three robots but no ordinary robots, theses robots were robots of Bunnie, and Sonic. "I spent months working on these let's see how you fare. Oh and by the way to save your friend you have to defeat both of them, each one has a shield generator for one of the shield but you don't know which one thought, lets see how well you do." I looked at both of them and though for a minute, big mistake they attacked me, "Whoa, you finally made a decent fighting robot, what do you want a cookie Ha." "You will regret that Bots get him!" they came at me, I quickly guess that the Bunnie bot had the shield generator for Bunnie so I zapped it to oblivion, but I was wrong, It was for Sonic, Damn, he knew I would do that, Suddenly, the Sonic bot disappeared " I'll deal with him later right now Sonic needs my help." From my point of view Sonic wasn't doing to well, Shadow had him on the run and was being very ruthless, so I decided to help. I concentrated and used my powers to slow down Shadow and Sonic took this as an advantage and bashed Shadow into the wall. I flew down, "thanks Mitch I really appreciated it, now I think you should help Bunnie. I turned and to my horror he was right, Bunnie was getting whopped, I had to hurry, once I got back on the platform I was attacked By Sonic bot. Not wasting anytime I blasted him to oblivion as well. The shield went down, but I was to late, Rouge did a fatal blow to Bunnie and she was on the floor in pain. The rage grew inside me. "Well looks like I win." Rouge said lifting Bunnie up by her neck. "Now I will clam my prize, and that ring looks pretty nice too." "Don't" said Bunnie only to be chocked harder by Rouge, but I had anticipated that for as soon as Rouge went to get the ring, it started to glow brightly and then shot a beam of energy at Rouge which sent her across the room into the wall. Bunnie fell to the floor and just stared ate the ring, she was very weak and I could tell she was fading fast. "Bunnie, Bunnie are you okay?" "I don't think so," she said and I look at her she was right, she was in awful shape too. "Bunnie stay with me you will be okay." Bunnie just stared at me. "Mitch it's okay, I will always love you and I will always be with you in your heart just don't forget me Mitch." Her eyes then closed and her hand fell out of mine. "NO!!! This can't be happening!" I started to cry, the person who I most truly love was dead. Sonic came over, "she was a good person man, I know how you fell too, but all things have to come to an end." "No they won't Sonic, I will revive her I was told never to do this but I will, Listen I want you to take Bunnie and head back to the village, I will take out these guys, besides It's personal." "Okay Mitch good luck." That was the last thing sonic said before he left, it was just me now, against three evil powers I like those odds.  
  
I decided to take out Rouge first so I got up and looked at Rouge, she came right at me but with my lightning fast skills grabbed her by her throat. "You monster!" I said as I flung her into the ground. I picked her up again, "don't you have any feelings for love you ruthless." I punched her ".Blood thirst.." I picked her up and punched her again I was really upset. ".Murderer, I hope you burn in hell" and finally I gave her one last wake and blasted her out of the building into the horizon. Now it was Shadows turn, I looked at him and without hesitation shot him out of the building too. I was just Robotnick and I.  
  
Chapter 11 "T-T-Take it easy can't we all just get along?" said Robotnick. "I don't thinks so Chubby, from what you did you don't deserve to live" As I walked closer to Robotnick he just stepped back farther. "Please have mercy on me?" "Mercy??" I said, "You want mercy, did you show mercy to those you roboticise or tortured, I think not so you deserve to die like you have done to so many." "N-N-No please." "Why should I?" I said, "you have done enough damage to this planet already, and you want to be let go, I don't think so, you deserve to die so die!!" and with that I sliced right through him with my laser saber, he then blew up and I knew it was over. I sighed finally it was done. But my problems weren't over yet. For just as I sat down the self-destruct system activated I had 10 minutes to get out, so with out a second to spear I bolted for the door. It was hard with all the wreckage lying around, so it took me a while but I was determined to save Bunnie, I had to escape, so I powered up and blasted right through the wall and escaped to the outside. As I turned around I watched as the place exploded and as I headed back to the village I though "it's finally over thank GOD"  
  
When I returned to the village everyone greeted me freedom fighter and soldier alike. Even the king was happy to see me so was my father, but I quickly remembered what I had to do. I asked the king were Bunnie was and he told me she was in the Infirmary, I asked that everyone stay outside since this takes needs super concentration. I went to the bed the Bunnie was in. I looked at her and told my self why I am doing this, because I love her. So I put my hands above her and started to focus my energies I though about all the good times we had together, all the fun and hardships we endured, I even remembered the promise I told her, and I was going to keep that promise. Suddenly all the energy that was flowing through to my hand and Bunnie was zapped by a huge beam of blue light and I saw her body glow with a brilliant white, and I said I am doing this for you Bunnie and then boom, it was a blinding flash of light, and when it dimmed I looked at Bunnie but nothing had changed, sure she was healed but I didn't revive her, I broke the promise. Heart broken I turned to leave, when suddenly I heard a voice "Mitch?" I turned around and there was Bunnie looking at me, I gazed in amazement and ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Your alive Bunnie, I knew it would work." "Mitch did we win, we sure did Bunnie we sure did." And after that day, things have never been the same. We have had are honeymoon and now, and Mobius is finally stating to become fully organic, all the robot stuff was taken away and we build a huge city in my honor, and now life is good and we hope it will stay that way for years to come. Oh and one more thing, I now live here, and my father comes by to visit some times, and that's good. And we hope that things will never change.  
  
END 


End file.
